


Alone With You

by droptheother



Series: Tłumaczenia. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, POV Derek, Pre-Relationship, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nie może tego mieć. Nie może mieć brązowych oczu Bambi i pieprzyków.</p><p>Stiles pociesza Dereka po śmierci Boyda.</p><p>ALBO</p><p>To, w którym autorka potrzebowała żeby ktoś powiedział Derekowi, że to nie jego wina pomiędzy wieloma objęciami.</p><p>TŁUMACZENIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802798) by [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela). 



> Nie wstawiam nic swojego, więc postanowiłam potłumaczyć. W pewnym momencie miałam mały problem, ale jakoś się z nim uporałam i - oto jest! Tłumaczenie niesamowitego opowiadania Emeli, której prace gorąco polecam, jeśli lubicie czytać po angielsku. :)  
> Co do moich "dzieł" - z "Hey, Hey..." mam mały zastój, ale reszta powoli prze do przodu. Może już wkrótce coś wstawię, ale czy to będzie coś nowego, czy kolejna część I hate dating - nie wiem. Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu.  
> Dziękuję Wam również za to, że czytacie, bo kiedy zobaczyłam, że "Hey, Hey..." ma ponad dwa tysiące wyświetleń, to padłam. Więc... tak. Love ya all. <3

Derek nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować. W jednym momencie myśli, że powinien. Ale nie teraz i przeraża go to, że może już nigdy nie będzie wiedział co zrobić.

Krew – krew Boyda – wypełnia pomieszczenie wraz z wodą.

To jest dowód.

Dowód na to, że nie potrafi tego zrobić. Zawiódł swoją rodzinę, każde z nich, i teraz zawiódł również swoją watahę. Albo raczej watahę, o której naiwnie marzył. To głupie, naprawdę. Pragnąć rodziny, chociaż na nią nie zasługujesz. Starać się, żeby coś poprawnie funkcjonowało, kiedy wiesz, że największym problemem jesteś ty.

Wszędzie są jakieś odgłosy: Cora płacze gdzieś przed nim, a obok niej słyszy Lydię szepczącą uspokajające słowa, coś, z czym nigdy w jej obecności się nie spotkał, ale cieszy się, że to odkrył. Chociaż ktoś potrafi zrobić to, co należy.

Chce pozbyć się dłoni, kiedy wylądowała na jego ramieniu, ponieważ nie powinien być pocieszany.

To nawet gorsze, gdy palce ściskają mocniej, sprawiając, że ich obecność jest jeszcze bardziej odczuwalna, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Stiles.

Ze wszystkich, Derek polegał właśnie na Stilesie, żeby był na niego wściekły. To nigdy nie jest prawdziwa złość, ale wystarczająca, żeby Derek przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien mieć dobrych rzeczy, nigdy więcej poczuć delikatnego dotyku lub usłyszeć miłego słowa. Stiles atakuje i gryzie, i to jest dobre, ponieważ utwierdza go w tym, co zrobił. W wielu względach, Stiles jest jego kotwicą właśnie w ten sposób.

Ale to. Tego Derek nie potrafi znieść. Tego delikatnego dotyku dłoni Stilesa na swoim ramieniu, jakby mówił mu _wszystko jest w porządku_. Nic nie było w porządku, ale to, co sprawia, że jego wnętrzności się zaciskają, co sprawia, że jest mu niedobrze, to fakt, iż chce, żeby było.

Zamykając swoje oczy, poddaje się łzom i pozwala swojej klatce piersiowej falować razem z nimi.

Część niego zorientowała się po chwili, że przestał oddychać, ale dopiero kiedy Stiles przyklęknął przed nim i ułożył obie dłonie na jego ramionach, zrozumiał, że się dusi, że nie potrafi przestać.

Powietrze robi się coraz rzadsze i rzadsze, i nagle go brakuje, a Derek myśli _dobrze_ , to jest to, na co zasługuje, ale Stiles mu nie pozwala, mówi mu, żeby naśladować jego własne powolne oddechy.

Derek chce krzyczeć i powiedzieć mu, żeby, kurwa, poszedł, żeby zostawił go, jak każdy zawsze robi. Przez drzwi lub do ziemi, zawsze odchodzą, w taki czy inny sposób. Najgorsza rzecz, jaka może spotkać człowieka i to zawsze jego wina.

Może to właśnie dlatego nie zaczął krzyczeć i zamiast tego pozwolił dłoniom Stilesa powędrować w dół jego ramion, aż do palców, które splótł razem. Ponieważ najgorsza rzecz, która kiedykolwiek spotkała Stilesa, nie jest jego winą. Stiles, człowiek, ale może mimo wszystko nie tak delikatny, jedyny nieuszkodzony bezpośrednio przez Dereka.

I może to dlatego pochylił się odrobinę, tylko na moment, chcąc być bliżej do osoby, która nienawidzi go za to, jaki jest, a nie za to, co jej zrobił. Chłopak, który nie obwinia go jak Scott, i, chociaż Derek wie, że on marzy o tym, by nigdy go nie spotkać, ratuje go. Za każdym radem, bez pytań.

Na to również nie zasługuje.

\- Powinieneś pozwolić mi się utopić w tym basenie – wyszeptał, chociaż nie miał zamiaru.

Nikogo nie było – w pewnym momencie musieli wyjść, zabierając ze sobą ciało Boyda – ale Stiles wciąż tutaj jest. Dlaczego wciąż tutaj jest?

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Stiles, i Derek myśli, że w tym może by coś więcej, ponieważ to _Stiles_ , ale nie pytał, nawet na niego nie spojrzał, żeby to odnaleźć, rozdarty pomiędzy poczuciem winy, ponieważ chciał usłyszeć coś śmiesznego albo nawet delikatnego, i wiedzą, że nie powinien tego chcieć. Że nie mógł tego mieć.

\- Derek, no chodź.

Powiedział Stiles i pociągnął go do przodu. Ciało Dereka poruszyło się posłusznie, nie wiedząc jak odmówić, i nie miał pojęcia jak, ale w pewnym momencie skończył w Jeepie Stilesa.

Ledwo pamiętał chodzenie, ale to mogło być zasługą tego, że Stiles nie oderwał od niego wzroku przez ten cały czas, cofając się w tył i trzymając jedną dłoń bezpiecznie wokół jego szyi. Obiektywnie - to odrobinę dziwne i Derek chce, żeby przestał, ale wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że może właśnie o to chodzi. Może jeśli Stiles przestanie patrzeć, Derek ucieknie. Może Stiles o tym wie.

Boże, chciał uciec. Chciał tyle rzeczy. Laura. Jego mama. Żeby historia z Kate nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Nie czuć się tak kurewsko złamanym.

Nie wiedział, że szlocha, dopóki nie znalazł się na łóżku. Łóżku Stilesa, myśli, i może to ta część, w której powinien coś powiedzieć, otworzyć swoje usta i przypomnieć Stilesowi, dlaczego nie zasługuje na jego towarzystwo, ale nie może, ponieważ Stiles powoli wspina się na jego kolana i obejmuje go.

Przytula go.

Derek nie pamięta ostatniego razu, kiedy był przytulony. Nie pamięta nawet czegoś takiego jak uściśnięcie dłoni i to coś w nim łamie.

Nie potrafi odwzajemnić uścisku. Wątpi, że może w tym momencie chociaż obrócić głowę, ale łzy spływają teraz szybciej, stają się coraz głośniejsze, i wie, że się trzęsie, ponieważ uścisk Stilesa staje się mocniejszy, a nad jego uchem pojawiają się usta, które każą _wypuścić wszystko_.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zawracał sobie głowy zapachem Stilesa, ale z tej odległości nie mógł nie wdychać go z każdym kolejnym wziętym oddechem. Pachniał nerwowością i smutkiem, dwiema rzeczami, których Derek się nie spodziewał. Stiles nie jest typem, który czuje w czyimś imieniu, martwi się z nimi. On rozwiązuje problemy i chociaż jest zawzięty, przez większość czasu również obiektywny. Derek nie jest Scottem lub Lydią, nie jest ojcem Stilesa. Jest kimś, o kogo Stiles martwiłby się może odrobinę, coś jak dziecko kogoś obcego, które płacze, a obok nie ma nikogo innego.

Ciężar.

\- Przestań – zbeształ go Stiles, ale ton jego głosu jest delikatny i chłopak lekko przesunął palcami przez włosy Dereka. - Cokolwiek sobie myślisz, po prostu przestań.

Derek przelotnie zastanowił się, co Stiles myśli, że sobie myśli. Zastanowił się, czy potrafi sczytać go lepiej, niż zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Powiedzieć, że jest przez to przerażony... Derek nie wiedział nawet, jak to do czegokolwiek porównać.

Stiles potrafi przejrzeć wszystko z łatwością, ale Derek zawsze czuł się bezpiecznie wśród tego typu osób, tyle ścian wokół siebie wybudował. Wie, że jego brwi są zmarszczone permanentnie i chociaż jest zadowolony, jak bardzo to odpycha ludzi, czuje, że to również go niszczy. Nie jest zbyt pewny, czy istnieje nawet taka opcja żeby ponownie kogoś wpuścić, nawet jeśli by chciał.

A jednak, Stiles całuje jego czoło i robi dłonią małe kółka na jego plecach i Derek czuje, że coś w środku zaczyna powoli zapominać, że kiedyś przysiągł sobie nigdy więcej się nie przywiązywać.

Jennifer jest w porządku, ponieważ Derek wie, że nigdy jej nie pokocha. Że nigdy nie wpuści jej w sposób, który sprawi, że znowu będzie podatny na zranienie. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że Derek czuje, że w jej oczach również nie jest nikim specjalnym, że ona również nie zostanie zraniona; przez większość czasu kiedy z nią jest, czuje się wykorzystany. Nie jak z Kate, ale to jest silne wystarczająco, żeby przypomnieć mu, że został z każdą Jennifer świata. Z tym pozostawił siebie samego.

Nie może mieć brązowych oczu Bambi i pieprzyków.

\- To nie była twoja wina – powiedział Stiles, odciągając swoją głowę do tyłu i unosząc szczękę Dereka w górę, tak, że jest zmuszony, żeby patrzeć w te oczy. Są ostrożnie puste, jakby Stiles bał się pokazać jakichkolwiek emocji i Derek próbował przełknąć gulę w gardle, kiedy zrozumiał, że nawet najbardziej puste spojrzenie tego dzieciaka znaczy dużo więcej, niż myśl o watasze.

Nie wie, jak to nazwać, ale odpycha to od siebie wciąż i wciąż, aż do momentu w którym stwierdza, że może już otworzyć usta i odpowiedzieć. Stiles potrzebował słów, żył z nich, i z jakiegoś powodu był czymś, co przypominało mu, że Derek kiedyś też taki był. Może nie lubił długich rozmów albo nie musiał mieć zdania na temat wszystkiego, ale Stiles przypomina mu jak to jest czuć się swobodnie wśród ludzi. Być pierwszą osobą, która się odezwie. To wspomnienie jest tak żywe, kiedy jest przy nim, że Derek prawie czuje się swobodnie.

\- Moje pazury, moja wina – powiedział, patrząc w dół, oczy skupiając na koszulce Stilesa. Jest zwykła, ale krata ozdabia boki, pokrywając jego ramiona, które wciąż obejmują go mocno. Czuje się winny, że się nie odsunął albo nie poprosił Stilesa, żeby poluzował uścisk, i czuje się nawet bardziej winny za to, że nie zrobił nic, tylko pozwolił, żeby tak było.

\- Bliźniacy cię _wykorzystali,_ Derek – powiedział Stiles i Derek mógł wyczuć w powietrzu złość, która w nim narastała. - Nie rozumiem tego. I wiem nic, nie naprawdę, ale wiem, że mój tata opowiadał o chłopcu, który się w niego wtulił kiedy miał szesnaście lat i ciągle powtarzał, jak bardzo mu przykro, wciąż i wciąż. Nie wiem, co się stało, że myślisz o pożarze jak o swojej winie. Nie wiem, co zrobili Argentowie, ale to nie była twoja wina, okej?

Ponownie złożył pocałunek na czole Dereka, ale nie przedłużał tego, może zbyt niepewny, czy ten gest jest mile widziany, może dopiero zdając sobie z tego sprawę teraz, kiedy to zrobił. Derek również nie wie, ale myśli, że nie zaprotestuje, jeśli to się powtórzy.

\- Znałem Kate... intymnie.

Podkreślił ostatnie słowo i spojrzał na Stilesa, wierząc, że zobaczy rozpoznanie, obrzydzenie. Kiedy dostał dokładnie to, nie wie, dlaczego to boli aż tak bardzo i próbuje powstrzymać szloch.

Po sposobie, w jaki palce Stilesa dotknęły jego policzków, raczej mu się to nie udało.

\- Myślałem, że byłem zakochany i to powód, dla którego to moja wina.

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego próbuje to wyjaśnić, ponieważ wie, że Stiles myśli o nim jeszcze gorzej teraz, kiedy zna przyczynę śmierci jego rodziny, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Ktokolwiek i Derek zwyczajnie pozwoliłby na oskarżenia, ale Stiles... Stiles sprawia, że czuje się jak grzesznik w konfesjonale pragnący przebaczenia za rzeczy, o których wie, że nigdy nie będzie przez nie zbawiony.

\- Nie – powiedział Stiles, kręcąc głową i ponownie zmuszając Dereka, żeby na niego spojrzał. - _Jej_ wina, Derek. Zmanipulowała cię i... kurwa. To obrzydliwe.

Derek skrzywił się i skinął głową, w końcu znajdując w sobie coś, żeby się odwrócić, ponieważ nie może. Nie może po prostu tutaj być, ale pomimo tego, że Stiles z niego zszedł, nie puścił go.

\- Proszę – wyszeptał Derek i nienawidził tego jak bardzo brzmiał, jakby błagał.

\- Nie, nigdzie nie idziesz – powiedział Stiles pewnie. - Nie, kiedy mam wrażenie, że celowo opacznie rozumiesz moje słowa.

\- Tu nie ma nic, co można błędnie zrozumieć, Stiles – Derek próbował się odgryźć, ale brzmiał jedynie na zmęczonego. - Moja rodzina umarła, ponieważ nie mogłem utrzymać penisa w spodniach. Laura została zabita, ponieważ nie opiekowałem się nią tak, jak ona zawsze opiekowała się mną. Nie walczyłem wystarczająco o Ericę. Nie byłem dostatecznie dobrym Alfą i spójrz, co się stało. Boyd zginął z _mojej ręki_. Nie mów mi, że to nie moja wina, Stiles.

Stiles wciągnął powietrze i pochylił się w przód, oferując Derekowi swoje dłonie. Derek ich nie przyjął, ale Stiles zostawił je na jego nogach mimo wszystko, wnętrzem dłoni do góry, jakby myślał, że Derek zmieni swoje zdanie. Nie zmieni, ponieważ _nie może tego mieć_ , ale pragnienie dotknięcia Stilesa paliło go pomimo tego.

\- Czasami mam sny, w których tata wini mnie za śmierć mojej mamy – powiedział. - Zdarza się, że w to wierzę, innym razem wskakuje logika, ale to nigdy nie znika. Nie mówię ci, że to, co czujesz, nie jest prawdziwe, ale to co _myślisz_ , Derek, nie jest prawdą i nie mam pojęcia jak sprawić, żebyś w to uwierzył, ale wiem, że jesteś wart mojej wytrwałości.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc i Stiles westchnął, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc całkowicie.

\- Byłeś wykorzystany. Użyty. Ciągle i ciągle i nie tylko przez Kate. Widziałem, jak umierasz, Derek. Dźgany w plecy dosłownie i w przenośni. Byłem obok wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że się starasz, ale twoja przeszłość ci na to nie pozwala. To nie twoja wina.

Znowu te słowa.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jestem obrzydliwy.

Derek przełknął, wdychając Stilesa, tak blisko znowu jest. Za blisko może, a w innych aspektach niewystarczająco blisko. To nowa myśl, Derek myśli; albo przynajmniej – to nie jest myśl, którą pozwolił sobie rozpamiętywać od tej nocy, kiedy zaatakowała Kanima; pierwszej nocy, kiedy Derek zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Stiles zaakceptował go za to, kim jest, że nie myślał o nim jak o kimś szkaradnym i strasznym.

\- Powiedziałem, że _to_ było obrzydliwe – Stiles westchnął. - Derek, proszę, spójrz na mnie.

Trwało to chwilkę, ale w końcu zrobił to, o co prosił Stiles.

Jego oczy nie były już bez wyrazu, były jakoś zdeterminowane, ale delikatne pod każdym względem i Derek chciał, żeby były twardsze, pełne dezaprobaty lub odtrącenia. Czegoś, co potrafiłby zrozumieć.

\- Wiń siebie, chociaż chciałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – powiedział Stiles. - Nic, co kiedykolwiek powiem, sprawi, że przestaniesz to robić, wiem, ale posłuchaj mnie, kiedy _ja_ mówię - to nie jest twoja wina.

Dolna warga Dereka zadrżała i jego zęby zaczęły się o siebie obijać w sposób, który nie zdarzył się od... od tego dnia, gdy wrócili z Laurą do domu ze szkoły.

Nie może tego zrobić. Nie chce tego zrobić, ale Stiles nie daje mu wyboru.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział znowu i, podnosząc się na kolana, wziął jedną z dłoni Dereka i ułożył ją ponad swoim sercem. - To nie twoja wina.

Derek pokręcił głową, chociaż zarówno usłyszał, jak i poczuł równe bicie w klatce piersiowej Stilesa.

\- Nie mogę tego mieć – wyszeptał, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że powiedział te słowa na głos, dopóki Stiles nie pochylił głowy w bok.

\- Czego nie możesz mieć?

Spytał.

\- Ciebie – odpowiedział Derek szczerze i pomyślał, że chyba zwymiotuje przez to wyznanie. Nie można mu chcieć, już nigdy więcej. Pragnienie jest zawsze czymś, co wpędza go w kłopoty, wpędza innych w kłopoty. Nie chce skrzywdzić Stilesa i pomimo tego, że czuje, jakby nie mógł wpaść głębiej z miejsca, w którym znajduje się teraz, w jakiś sposób wie, że Stiles ma możliwość, żeby całkowicie go rozdrobnić. Powinien uciec, myśląc o tym, ale był tak zmęczony, a Stiles sprawiał, że czuł się bezpiecznie. Zawsze sprawiał, że czuł się bezpieczny.

Oddech Stilesa

\- Chcesz mnie?

\- Może – wyszeptał, próbując odegnać łzy mruganiem. To takie głupie i nagle czuje się przerażony. - Przepraszam.

Długa przerwa i potem twarz Stilesa pojawia się przed nim.

\- Derek? - pyta. - Mogę?

Derek nie do końca wie, o co prosi Stiles, ale kiwa głową mimo wszystko, decydując po raz pierwszy od dawna, że być może dobrze będzie komuś zaufać. Nawet jeśli tylko troszeczkę.

Derek nie spodziewał się, że usta Stilesa musną jego własne. Nie spodziewał się tego w ogóle i - chociaż czuje, że zamyka się na ten gest, chce się odsunąć, to wciąż jest mile widziane, komfortowe - otwiera usta, żeby wpuścić język Stilesa do środka.

To najbardziej delikatny pocałunek jakiego Derek kiedykolwiek doświadczył i jego ciało wibruje z tym, nowe łzy zalewają jego twarz, ponieważ _nie powinien tego mieć_.

\- Nie jestem tego wart – wydyszał w usta Stilesa, próbując sprawić, żeby to zrozumiał.

\- Myślę, że jesteś – odszepnął Stiles.

Derek pokręcił głową ponownie, nie.

Musiał wyjść, ponieważ to nie w ten sposób kończyła się jego historia. Nie miał dostać chłopaka i szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale kiedy Stiles odchylił kołdrę i przykrył ich obu, obejmując głowę Dereka swoimi ramionami i pozwalając mu zanurzyć nos w swojej szyi, Derek wypchnął cały świat. To przerażająco łatwe do zrobienia, kiedy Stiles trzyma go tak blisko i pomimo tego, że wie, że Stiles również odejdzie pewnego dnia, nie może przestać myśleć, że może mieć kogoś tymczasowo po swojej stronie, walczącego w jego narożniku.

To wystarczająco dużo, żeby zaczął próbować w to uwierzyć.

 ***

Stiles nie odszedł.


End file.
